


C^3

by fondofit



Series: A Lone Heart [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, Kinda, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: Cor isn't quite sure how this could be possible. One Clarus Amicitia was enough to deal with, but two? Two was just going a bit too far.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I came up and started writing this thing a few months ago and picked it back up on a whim on what to finish next. This will be multi-chaptered and the more smuttier parts will occur later in the story. Enjoy!!

“ _Cor_.”

The man in question nearly jumps to his feet at the call. He looks around, brain on alert, confused at where the voice had come from. The last thing Cor remembers was that he was taking first watch, watching in the flame’s light of the campfire. Gladiolus had nodded off at his right side not five minutes earlier, but when he turns to look for the young man he’s nowhere to be found. 

“ _Cor_.”

Cor recognizes that voice; low and light. The person who it belonged to has long since passed on months ago. Cor feels the familiar ache in his heart as he tries to put a face to the voice. A voice so familiar, and yet, there was something different about it. This voice sounded younger, more amused than the tired and worn one he was so used to. 

“Cor, you gonna say ‘hello’ to me or what?”

Cor turns to his left and sees a familiar young man beside him. He almost thinks it’s Gladiolus for a moment, before he actually notices the difference in body types. This young man is slightly shorter and just as muscular, but the cocky surefire grin was something Gladiolus could never imitate.

A young Clarus Amicitia sits to his left, leaning back on both hands as he watches Cor with amusement written all over his face. This was same man Cor had met over three decades ago as a teenager. It’s so surreal that Cor wants to reach out to him, unsure how this could even be possible. He turns around to look to his right, hoping to see Gladio there. Just to have some sort of reassurance that he wasn’t losing his mind at that moment.

“Gladio’s fine. You’d think I’d let something happen to my son?”

Hearing that coming from the younger Clarus made this moment even more surreal. This was the Clarus who existed before Gladiolus was born. Before he’d become Marshall. Cor doesn’t know what to do or say, but he decides to lift his hand as if to touch his friend and stops halfway, his hand hovering in midair.

“Cor, you can touch me. I’m not going to bite- Unless you want me to.” Young Clarus says with wink.

Cor frowns at that last comment when he hears Clarus’s deep laugh echo into the nothingness around the campfire. He didn’t even notice that they were sitting around a campfire in what had apparently become a dark void of nothing.

“It’s a dream.”

Another, deeper, more familiar voice comes from the space on his right side. He spins to face the owner of this voice and is greeted by the tired, recognizable face of the Clarus he'd left behind in Insomnia. 

“I guess that makes the most sense considering you're currently on either side of me.”

“SO I’m the man of your dreams, huh? I'm flattered,” the younger Clarus says with a teasing grin. The older one snorted in laughter.

Cor frowns, feeling his face warm enough to become noticeable. “You'll keep both of your damned mouths shut if you know what's good for you.”

“I think that means I hit the nail on the head.”

The older of the two leans in to wrap an arm around Cor’s shoulders, pulling him close for a easy hug. Cor is surprised with how warm the older Clarus is; how alive he feels against him. He’s aware of how easy it is to settle into that warmth and comfort provided by his friend.

“Even old, you're still so easy to tease.” The older Clarus chuckles as he leans close, breathing in deeply, as if he were taking in Cor's scent. That would have been impossible though, Cor reminds himself, Clarus has been dead for months.

The younger Clarus smiles, leaning over to Cor's other side. He is just as warm and as just as much a comfort as his older counterpart. 

Cor isn't sure what to make of this.

“I appreciate you looking over the kids.” The older Clarus says, turning his face in towards Cor, nuzzling the short hair with his nose. “Even though this one can be a handful sometimes.”

“I couldn't leave them,” Cor starts, but stops. How could he explain this without sounding like a complete sap, that the Amicitias were like a second family to him. “I wouldn't have left you or Regis if I had a choice.”

Clarus grunts his response. He knew the orders Cor had to follow. He knew how much it hurt the man to leave those he cared about behind to what was assuredly their deaths.

The younger Clarus sighs and gently takes Cor’s face in his hands and pulls him in, lightly touching their lips together. Cor sighs against his mouth, taking comfort in the fact that Clarus was here with him. Even if it was just a dream.

“We don't deserve someone like you.” The older Clarus whispers into his hair. Cor isn't sure if Clarus is referring to the two versions of him at this moment or Regis and him. Instead, Cor lets the younger Clarus takes his breath away as he goes in for another kiss. Cor feels his body respond to the pressure of soft lips and a light scraping of teeth.

He really doesn’t mind indulging himself. Not when Clarus is here in some impossible way and the man’s son is about to make a stupid, stubborn decision that he himself had also made all those years ago. If there was anything Cor wanted was to keep Gladio from becoming like himself. Clarus would never forgive him if he'd lost his son due to some misplaced sense of honor, strength and duty.

A pair of strong arms tighten around his waist as the older voice growls into his ear, “Stop thinking too hard. You need a break. Even if it's a short one.”

Cor sighs into the younger Clarus’s mouth, trying to shut off the thoughts in his head. His older counterpart starts mouthing the skin on his neck from his seat on his side.

“Cor, you need to wake up.”

Cor groans a little, not wanting to obey the voice talking to him. The younger Clarus leans back with a lazy smile, “The kid’s right, you know.”

“Hm?”

“He needs to take priority right now.”

It's then when he feels his body lurch into a state of awareness. He is sitting in front of their bonfire, flames still roaring over the dry, dead wood. His mind suddenly goes into alert mode. He begins to check his surroundings for threats before his eyes land on a very much awake Gladiolus.

“Good, you're up. I was worried I'd have to start kicking you.”

Cor shakes his head as he brings a hand up to his temple. He could almost still feel Clarus’s presence surrounding him in some form; the echoing comfort and warmth he hadn't felt in so long lingering like a second skin. 

“Cor?”

The older man turns to Gladio. He sees a lot of Clarus in him and not just physically. No, Gladio and Iris had both been fortunate with inheriting the best of their father in terms of dedication and friendliness. He just hopes he can fill in and assist in any way he can, not as a replacement, but as someone who they could look up to.

“You ok, Cor? You look like you were spacing out there.” 

Gladio’s hand comes to rest on his shoulder. Here and now Cor knows he needs to keep moving forward for the Amicitia family’s sake. Cor pats Gladio’s hand with his own in reassurance and moves to stand. The hand keeps him from getting to far up.

“I think it'd be better for you to rest for a bit longer. You don't normally nod off like that.”

The stare Cor levels at Gladio could melt steel, but the younger man doesn't budge. Instead, he laughs and claps Cor's should once more.

“Just get a little more rest, old man, you deserve it.”

No matter how grateful Cor is over the extra rest, he's definitely going to make Gladio pay for that “old man” remark.


	2. Chapter 2

Iris isn't as much of a handful as Cor assumed most teenage girls were. She was a sweet kid; always looking for the brighter side of things when the situation looked grim. She carries that Amicitia strength in her blood. The kind of strength where she smiles at challenges when they present themselves to her. Cor does the best he can caring for her. He really doesn’t have a lot of experience with young girls - not teenage girls. Definitely not girls like Iris.

( He thanked the heavens that Monica was there to help him when things went a little over his head. She was a godsend and he made sure to tell her that as often as possible... To which she would respond with a firm punch to his shoulder, telling him to stop wasting time and get back to work.)

One afternoon, not long after her arrival to Cape Caem, Iris asked him to help her with keeping on top of her personal training regimen. He, of course, agreed, but only when he was around and able. She was a good fighter, which came as somewhat a relief to him. Her strength would become unrivaled in a few years if she kept at it and Cor hopes he will last long enough to see it. 

Iris would heed his advice and listen to him as if he were her teacher. She would smile and help Monica with meals. She would lend an ear and talk to the hunters, Talcott and even himself every now and then just to give them someone to lean on. 

She would have made the best head of House Amicitia if anything were to have happened to her brother.

“Marshal, sorry to ask… but-” 

Cor turns to her from his morning chicory tea. Coffee was quickly becoming a luxury and this stuff started growing on him a few months back. Nothing like an oncoming war to bring back odd tastes. Iris had just set two plates of scrambled eggs and leftover fried chickatrice meat in front of the both of them, sitting across from Cor. She takes a deep breath and presses on, grabbing a fork and mixing the food together.

“I was thinking about Dad… I know you both were close, but I hardly got to see him towards the end.. in Insomnia. Did you know if he was - was he happy? He always came home so tired at the end of the day and that’s if I was lucky to see him. Gladdy said he had a lot going on but-- you know.”

Cor took a sip of his bitter drink, thinking on the best way to answer her question.

“Clarus couldn't be prouder of the both of you.” Cor starts. This part comes easily to him because he knows it's true. “He knew that things were hard towards the end. Knew that not everything would always work out in his favor, but he'd make sure that you both get out of there and would turn out the best that he could hope for.”

“But was he happy?”

“Iris, you and Gladio being there with him made him one of the happiest men on the planet. He was incredibly proud and loved of the both of you.”

A small smile appears on Iris’s face. She takes her own sip of the chicory tea and frowns, scrunching up her nose in distaste. She never really liked the stuff, but she'd make herself drink a half a mugful in the morning.

“I know you being around made him happy, too.” Iris winks at him as she begins to shovel food into her mouth. 

Cor shrugs. He was not willing to argue about who Clarus apparently cared about. Especially, when he knew Iris was one of the few people were oddly perceptive in that family. She definitely was her father’s daughter in that respect.

“You know I'd win this argument, right?

“I wouldn't dare go against you.”

“Good. Clarus cared about you and don’t forget it.”

“Of course.”

“I miss him a lot.” Iris said as she began playing with her food again; her fork stabbing bits of egg and potato. “He was always away, so I’m used to him being gone for long periods of time, but Gladdy was around. Now they're both… not.”

Cor frowns, he’s rarely had to comfort people in the past and Iris was no exception. She normally would have Talcott around to talk to, but the boy was oddly absent this morning. 

“Your brother is just doing his duty, much like your father. It's - hard when you feel alone, but there are always people around who care about you.”

Iris looks at him, as if trying to figure out if this was Cor’s way of comforting or not. Instead of a seeing her more upset, like he thought would happen, he watches as a soft smile spreads across her face. “... Marshal, that's too sweet. You're losing your edge hanging out with us youngins.” Iris says with a laugh. 

Cor snorts, shaking his head. He realizes that with Clarus as a Father and Gladio as an older brother, Iris could probably read Cor like an open book. All in all, Iris was a good kid. He just hopes she’ll keep that sunny attitude with her whenever this whole thing is over with.

\---

“You know, some might say you shouldn't be hanging around teenage girls.”

There was a loud pop of firewood as young Clarus looks up from Cor’s lap, fingers lightly tracing the muscles and scars patterning his torso from under his loose shirt. Despite the warmth of the bonfire, his skin reacts with a light dusting of goosebumps, muscles twitching every now and then with each light brush.

“I'm not hanging out.” Cor sighs as the hands currently dragging over his body keep him distracted.

“No? Chatting over breakfast seems like hanging out to me.”

“We were discussing _you_.”

“That's not fair.” A rumbling voice says from behind his body. The older Clarus pulls Cor closer, though he could hardly move much more since he is sitting in the older man’s lap to begin with. “You can't use me to alleviate your guilt.”

Cor nearly laughs, but it comes out as a choked force of air. “There isn't any guilt to alleviate.”

“I'd rather alleviate something else anyway,” the younger Clarus says with his lips brushing where his fingers once were.

Cor’s stomach muscles twitch with the brush of Clarus’s lips. It feels heavenly, the light touches of moist lips giving way to little nips and licks. Cor leans back, letting the older Clarus’s hands run from his hips to his chest. His nipples were never incredibly sensitive, but feeling Clarus’s fingers massage his chest while the other man’s younger self kept at his lower torso made a deep moan rip from his throat.

Turning his head, Cor twists himself just enough to reach older Clarus’s mouth. He initiates a slow kiss, feeling the older man’s hum vibrate against his lips and he tried to pull him in deeper. A tongue slowly dips into his mouth as another dipped under the waistband of his pants. His body reacts with the semi-familiar twitch of his cock in his pants coming to life as he feels warmth pool in his belly.

Clarus had always been good at distracting him; making Cor flush with want and need. He had been goaded into doing things he’d never dreamed of, felt sensations he never could duplicate on his own, but they were all worth these moment where he could let himself go and forget about the rest of the world around him for a little while. These dreams were no different in that respect. He’d quit wondering about there being two separate Clarus’s and just let himself go along for the ride. 

“You mind?” The younger Clarus asks as he palms Cor through his pants with one hand and strokes the thigh he is leaning on with the other. It’s a steady sort of pressure, one that would be distracting enough if it weren't for the elder Clarus moving his mouth from Cor’s to his earlobe. He gasps when fingers outline the hardening length in his pants and groans when teeth nip at the skin of his his ear.

“Just do it,” he shakily breathes out and the younger Clarus answers back with a kiss on his lower stomach, mouth making it's way down as his pants are unbuttoned and the waistband of his underwear is drawn low. The younger Clarus teases, mouthing the sensitive mound of his cock under his thin layer of black silken underwear. 

The older Clarus, however, holds him close. His large hands begin moving down his torso to hold Cor’s hips steady and still. Cor can feel the older man’s mouth move from earlobe to the crook on his neck. Teeth nip the skin as lips chase the the bite with soft pressure. Cor feels the moan sit in his chest, threatening to escape as the younger Clarus keeps mouthing his cock through his clothing.

“ _Clarus_ ,” Cor breathes out in a huff. He almost laughs when he hears a mirrored “Hm?” in response; his mind distracted by the hum on his neck and dick. 

“Clarus,” Cor tries again. “Take it off.”

The younger looks up at Cor’s flushed face, making sure the command was directed at him before complying. The pants that were only tugged open were now being removed completely by both men working together. The underwear, however, was given one last lick and nuzzle before the younger Clarus began pulling the clothing slowly over Cor’s hips and down his thighs, his erect cock bouncing slightly in the light of the fire.

“I don’t remember it being this long,” the younger Clarus mutters as he leans in to nuzzle at the base of Cor’s cock. Cor feels the heat in his face deepen as the older Clarus clucks his tongue, growling something akin to, “ _You_ shouldn’t remember it _at all_.”

The younger Clarus merely shrugs as he continues to pepper kisses over Cor’s inner thighs. Cor can’t hear what the older Clarus says to him, his hearing starting to go a little fuzzy from the ultimate high his body was feeling at that moment. Clarus’s lips move to bite Cor’s hip sharply before moving to the shaft of his cock without warning. Cor let’s out a sharp gasp, his body shifting under the older Clarus’s hands.

Clarus’s tongue gets to work as his long hair brushes both of Cor’s thighs. The tickling sensation makes him fidget, his legs spreading wider as the younger Clarus works his cock with his tongue. He feels the warmth of the wet muscle drag along the length of his cock until it reached just below the head, then slowly drags back towards the base. Cor tries to breathe, but the air catches in his throat causing a keening whine to come from him.

The older Clarus grins against Cor’s neck, kissing there once more before pushing Cor’s body down against his own hips. Cor’s whine turns into an all out moan as he tries to move on his own with the grind coming from behind. Clarus was hard, that much was certain. Cor would have been surprised if he weren’t in these circumstances. Closing his eyes, he lets both Clarus’s manhandle him; the younger finally engulfing Cor’s cock with his mouth, while the elder pushed up with his thighs and hips.

“You know what I’d really like, Cor?”

Cor sags back against Clarus, searching for his mouth. The older man leans in and kisses him slowly before moving away and speaking against Cor’s lips. 

“I’d like you to fill that ass of mine. It’s been a long,” Another needy kiss has Cor whining in the back of his throat. Clarus merely bucks up again as his younger self takes Cor’s cock as far in his mouth that it will go. “Long time. Remember how good it felt? How much I liked being stretched open?”

Cor gasps out a “ _Yes_ ” straining to move his hips. It had been a long time since Cor fucked Clarus. It wasn’t for a lack of trying either. More that time didn’t allow for long dalliances not with kids running around and duties to be held, but now… even if this was a dream…

“How about I fuck you while you take me?”

That put Cor over the edge; feeling his mind and body release as he came in the younger Clarus’s mouth. The younger man not completely taken by surprise, but made a little noise of shock when his mouth was suddenly filling with come. The older Clarus removes a hand to hold Cor’s face as he kisses him, a deep keep making him weak in the knees. 

He moves away, a hand carding through the younger Clarus’s hair as the man sat up to kiss him, too. Cor was never really much a fan of tasting himself, but he wanted to be as close to the both of them as possible in this moment. He leans back into the older Clarus’s hold, letting his satiation lull him, a question on the tip of his tongue as the younger Clarus leans down to rest his head against Cor’s stomach. 

“Would you really… the both of you?”

The younger Clarus speaks first. “Let you fuck me? Hell yeah, it’s been way too long.”

The older Clarus adds with a soft kiss to the temple, “We will definitely make you feel amazing, Cor.”

Cor nods and soon finds himself drifting to sleep sandwiched in between the anomaly that was two Claruses.

\---

Cor awakens to a bright light shining in his eyes and the worn room of the old house in Cape Caem. He sighs when he finds his bed empty and the pants he was wearing cool, wet and sticky. He blinks slowly, a sigh flowing from his mouth. 

He needs to get moving. He has a full day ahead of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Cor doesn't miss the light, not like the others do. It's another thing in a long line of events in his life that he has to learn to adapt to. His eyes adjust, his body does too. He stays on a timed schedule, to keep his body at a normal sleep schedule. It's the growing paleness in his skin that weirds him out, how there's this unhealthy glow that he can't get rid of. He sees it in the others’ faces, the light blue pallor that makes everyone look slightly sick.

Only one person wears it well as he does everything else.

It comes as a surprise when Cor spots Ignis Scientia sitting in a small booth in a diner not far from Old Lestellum. The man had grown from a personally disciplined advisor to the crown into a man who seemed to live for more than just the crown.

Cor walks to him. He's only vaguely surprised when Ignis smiles at him while offering a seat in the same booth.

“Marshall, it's been a while.”

“Ignis… it has been.”

“Come. You're welcome to sit with me.”

“I appreciate it,” Cor says with a nod as he takes a seat across from the young - no, not so young anymore - man. “You look well.”

And it was the truth. Despite the marks of his past injuries, Ignis looked like he grew into a fine, strong man. He didn't look much worse for wear than the rest of them, giving off the air if someone who knew what exactly he was out doing and who he exactly was. Gone were the days living for others; this was a man who learned what it meant to live for himself.

“Thank you, Marshall. It's been an interesting time to say the least. I can't complain. It's brought me to where I am now.”

“Hunting?”

Ignis’s smile widens, “Only now and then. I travel. A lot.”

Cor doesn't ask for details, but he knows how capable a person the Advisor is. If he has his mind set on a goal, he could find any possible way to get it done.

“And the others, you've seen them?” Ignis asks. This implies the one thing Cor figured. Ignis had not gone out of his way to see the others in his Prince’s entourage.

“They're all out doing what they're good at. Prompto with his tech and Gladio with his strength. Everyone is getting by as well as they could.”

Ignis takes a drink of the glass of amber fluid in front of him. Cor doesn’t ask what it is, but he has a hunch it’s some sort of hard-to-come-by liquor. “Good. I’m glad to hear that they’re all getting on fine.”

Cor nods again, more to himself than to the man sitting across from him. 

“I won’t force you to see them, but I would think it would be good to come around now and again.”

Smile faltering, Ignis drags a long sip of the drink, “I’ll come… I just don’t feel quite ready yet.”

“That’s fair,” Cor says. 

Ignis lets out a bitter laugh, “Is it?”

There's silence after that. Ignis isn't at fault for wanting to go out in his own. His liege was gone. A life dedicated to him was now abruptly changed after over fifteen years of service. Cor can relate. The majority of his life was spent dedicated to a different man with the same damned crown.

“It is undoubtedly fair. You probably needed that time for yourself. To get used to your injury and living for yourself. It's not easy. Especially when you don't know if they’ll be back.”

Cor refrains from saying anything about Regis; how it's a comfort to know that his friend is dead instead of being in limbo for years on end. Not knowing if Noctis is alive or dead must be torture for his friends and servicemen. Not that his disappearance didn’t affect him, but Cor tried to keep his emotions out of his work. 

“I understand what you're saying, Marshall, but there are times I'd rather know.”

“Mm,” Cor nods. He understands. More than Ignis could ever know. “How long do you figure you'll keep yourself sequestered out here?”

Ignis frowns, “I wouldn't say I sequestered myself…”

“No, but you've gone at it alone without your fam-” Cor stops himself. Regis, Noctis, Clarus, Gladio and Iris were _his_ family. Ignis, despite being in service to the Prince for most of his life, might not feel the same. 

“They _are_ my family,” Ignis says with a soft smile, anticipating what Cor was trying to say before cutting himself off. “They’re the closest people I have to me still living in this life. Besides the Prince, of course.”

There the conversation ended and a mutual silence began between them. No one really knew when Noctis would return. The least they could hope for was that he was safe, wherever the crystal took him. 

“I’ll contact you,” Ignis says suddenly. Cor turns his full attention back to the advisor. “When I feel I’m ready, I’ll contact you.”

“That’s the most I can ask for,” Cor replies with a grin.

“Why, Marshall, I’m disappointed. I didn’t expect to be on the receiving end of one of your rare smiles. Not in this lifetime.”

“Shut it, Scientia.”

Ignis merely laughs as they devolve into light conversation over the rest of their drinks.

\- - -

“Hmm, Cor?”

“Mm?”

“Come here.”

Cor turns over to look at Clarus, the younger, wondering what the man was up to since he was less than two feet away from him. They were all laying down together, watching the stars as the echo of the fire crackling kept the atmosphere from being too quiet. The older Clarus had already thrown an arm around Cor’s waist, keeping him close. A simple, but very welcome gesture.

The younger Clarus didn’t seem to mind, staying close, but not enough to touch. Not until he holds out his hand to Cor, his hand splayed out as if he could beckon the other man over. Cor leans over, trying not to disturb the grip of the arm wrapped around him. The younger Clarus shifts over, his hand brushing lightly over Cor’s brow down to cup his cheek. Clarus’s younger blue eyes are intense, Cor notices, as a thumb brushes lightly at his lower lip.

“You aged so fucking well, you know that?” 

The older Clarus snorted into the back of Cor’s head, ruffling his short hair. Cor could feel the corners of his lips turning into a lopsided grin. 

“I guess that’s more of a compliment than not,” Cor says against the thumb resting on his lips. The digit traces the dark pink of his skin until Cor decides that enough is enough. He opens his mouth, just slightly, allowing Clarus’s thumb to slip in between. It’s a light touch, completely sensual in how the movement back and forth is slow and mesmerizing. Cor brings his tongue to touch the tip of the intruding finger, his eyes glued to the younger Clarus’s face.

With a groan, the younger man shifts closer, his other hand coming to cup Cor’s cheek. Cor’s open mouth takes in the thumb further, caressing the skin with his lips and tongue. The arm around Cor’s waist tightens just a bit, reminding him of the man holding onto him. He isn’t quite sure what to think, not when he’s getting this much attention from the one man he’d wanted it from for years. 

“Cor.”

The growl of the older Clarus’s voice rang in his ear. It was a comfort and a turn on; the confident and sure voice that’d he follow in solidarity to the crown and Regis until the end. 

“I’ll stay with you as long as you want me to, Cor.”

Teeth scraped against the thumb in Cor’s mouth causing the younger Clarus to gasp. 

“Just say the words and I’ll be there.”

Cor hums around the thumb between his lips as he leans back against the older Clarus’s body. He allows himself to revel in the familiar warmth of the King’s former Shield before the ache of knowing that he could never feel this way outside of this dream came over him. The older man’s head leans in to place his mouth in the crook of Cor’s neck and shoulder. Cor gasps, letting the thumb go, as teeth scrape against the sensitive skin of his neck. 

The younger Clarus grins while he moves in, pressing his mouth to Cor’s. He pulls the Marshall in with his lips, trying to distract Cor while his older counterpart leaves deep red markings in his mouth’s wake. He feels Cor groan into his mouth, moving his tongue in to take advantage of the others open mouth.

Cor allows this warmth to engulf him. The warmth in his face is overwhelming. The heart in his chest beats in anticipation, he could feel a hand run from his left hip up over the plains of his abs to greedily grip his chest. He moans as his nipple is brushed by a calloused thumb and nails lightly drag across his skin. The older Clarus knows Cor can only abide marks as long as it’s something people won’t notice on first glance.

These scratches aren’t quite meant to mark as they are meant to titillate. 

The sudden bite, low on his neck combined with the sudden bite on his lower lip makes his toes curl and the hand gripping the younger Clarus’s shirt pull just a little tighter. He wants to grind his hips back against the older Clarus’s slowly as he’s steadily bucking up into him. He also wants to pull the man in front of him into his lap and rut until they find their release. It’s not fair being sandwiched in between two attentative lovers.

With a tug of his hair, the younger Clarus deepens the kiss as if vying for Cor’s attention. Cor gasps as he can feel the older Clarus’s other hand snake its way from under his body to run across the growing erection in his pants. Fingers slowly run across the bulge, just enough pressure to feel it, but not enough to elicit and real friction. Clarus was never one to tease for too long, but when he did, Cor would always appreciate the attentiveness.

A gruff voice in his ear growls, “I bet you want my hand on your cock. The pants can’t be doing it for you.”

Cor gasps into the younger Clarus’s mouth as he feels the hand move to open the button and zipper on his pants. Those fingers lightly tease the skin around his groin before slipping under the waistband of Cor’s underwear for just a moment before playing with the waistband of his pants again. The warmth and relief that flows through him as he feels older Clarus’s thick fingers draw the zipper on his pants opening further, just enough to maneuver his hips out of his pants. When fingers run over the clothed length of Cor’s cock, he pushes his hips into the touch. He allows Clarus to keep at the motion, lightly running over his overly sensitive arousal as his top and lower half fight over the warmth flowing through him.

A sudden, sharp bite on Cor’s bottom lip distracts him enough for the older Clarus to lower the front of his underwear to take Cor’s cock in hand. Cor feels that out of body burn as the fingers lightly run over the sensitive head, smoothly taking what pre-cum he could and spreading it around the tip in slow, torturous motions. The muscles in Cor’s thighs twitch at the motion, feeling that familiar arousing high spread through his body.

The older Clarus smiles as he runs his teeth over Cor’s shoulder once again. The younger Clarus mirrors the grin as he sees the reactions flit across Cor’s face. 

“If only you could see yourself,” the younger Clarus says before leaning in for another deep kiss. Cor’s fingers grip the cloth of the coat in front of him, gasping with a moan when a jerk of the older man’s hand moved over a particularly sensitive spot. 

The younger Clarus groans against Cor’s mouth, “If only you could hear yourself.” He leans into to kiss the Marshall once more before moving back just enough to start tugging his shirt over his head in one swoop. 

Cor, red-lipped and breathless, watches the muscles in motion as the younger man’s body is revealed before him. He reaches out, his fingers brushing over the warm skin and solid muscle of the man he’d known for years. The younger Clarus takes his hand and brings his fingers to his mouth, lightly running his tongue over each digit. 

“I want to hear you lose yourself, Cor.” 

The familiar low rumble of his much older, world weary friend envelopes Cor from behind. He allows his body to melt into that warmth as the younger Cor’s tongue works his pointer finger in his mouth. Another brush of thick fingers over his cock causes his hips to buck, just enough to feel the hot arousal behind him. 

“Fuck yeah,” Cor feels the younger Clarus growl around the fingers in his mouth. The younger man lets go of his hand for a minute, fingers being held loosely in the other man’s mouth, as there is shuffling of a belt buckle and the brush of legs were pants were being pushed away. A hand is brought back up to pull Cor’s fingers further into Clarus’s mouth before being pulled out with a “pop.”

“Do you remember the last time you fucked me, Cor? How deeply satisfying that was?” 

The familiar growling voice of the older Clarus rumbled in his ear. How could he forget? It was such a rarity that Cor would want to do the penetration part, but Clarus was the one who seemed to enjoy it all the more. He could imagine those ice blue eyes looking at him in such adoration from above that- 

“Clarus, damn your teasing and _get on with it_.” 

The combination of both younger and older Clarus chuckling causes Cor to roll his eyes. They were just as insufferable in his dreams and all he wanted right now was for them to get to business. Both men seemed to get the hint, with the older Clarus making short work of his neck as the younger Clarus took the hand he had properly gotten wet and brought it down low between their bodies. 

“I want you to do it again, Cor,” The younger Clarus says as he moves to accommodate Cor’s hand. “I need you to stretch me out and fill me up.”

Cor groans as the older Clarus’s hand rubs the head of his cock with his thumb once again. The burning feeling makes his hips want to buck to keep the friction going, but he sighs instead as the hand slowly slides back down his length.

He can’t remember the last time they really had dirty talk during sex. It wasn’t a normal occurrence, just getting down to business as soon as they had a chance. It had been easier before Clarus’s kids came along and then the growing political tension made their lives too busy to really be together for anything more than a quickie.

Often, when Cor visited for an evening, Clarus would end up passing out on the bed before anything became too heated. Cor couldn’t complain though. Not when the body next to him was so warm and he could feel the adoration in the arms that held him close. Then there was those early mornings where he would be awoken by nuzzling and slow, luxuriating kisses. Cor loved those mornings and wondered if he’d ever feel like that again.

“Hm? What do you say to that, Cor?” 

The older Clarus chuckled into the back of his neck as Cor felt his wet fingers being led to the younger Clarus’s ass. He hummed in agreement, fingers lightly teasing over Clarus’s asshole. He doesn’t penetrate right away. No, teasing Clarus gave him such a thrill that he’d half want to make the man come from that alone. He runs his finger over the sensitive skin until he hear that telltale whine in the back of Clarus’s throat before he granted the man any sort of relief. 

“Cor, _fuck_ ,” The younger Clarus breathes out as the finger finally enters him, a steady and sure movement to push in then back out. Slow because the lack of proper lube would be an issue. Then again, this was a dream. A wonderful, quite realistic dream, but a dream nonetheless. 

As he makes sure the younger man is worked open properly, Cor feels the older Clarus’s eyes on him. That stare sends a shiver up his spine. He was never one to anyone watching him while getting down and dirty; whether it was by himself or with someone else. Then again, he wasn’t the type of person to sleep around either. Cor felt more comfortable with a person he could trust with his life, someone who made him feel like more than a just a talented soldier. Clarus was one of these people. Old or young, he made Cor feel like he mattered in the world. Just as much as Regis had. 

So now the older Clarus starts his own motions. He moves his hand away from Cor’s cock to the other side of his body, hips pushing back into the fingers that were now following along his tailbone down to the crack of his ass. Cor exhaled as he pushed his fingers further into the younger Clarus, slowing setting up a rhythm to get the other man ready. The older Clarus growls, as if reacting to his younger self’s gasp when the pressure became a little too much. 

“You want it, too?” Cor asks breathlessly as the older Clarus begins playing with his own entrance. He had been used to those fingers once, but now his body didn’t give as easily as it used to. He lets out a groan in the back of his throat as Clarus’s fingers play with the tight ring of muscle before his body concedes and allows entry. 

He hadn’t felt that burn in months; didn’t realize how much he wanted it until he could feel the stretch and the slightly sharp feeling of pain. Cor shakily let out a deep breath as his body adjusted making sure to focus on his own hand’s motions. The younger Clarus took his face in hands and pulled him in for a kiss that developed into something slower, deeper. Cor could feel his body flush with the rush of heat; his body’s reaction to the push and pull of Clarus’s fingers inside of him as well the the kiss that was now literally stealing his breath away.

The younger Clarus breaks away from the kiss with a nip at Cor’s bottom lip. He grins devilishly as he leans in to whisper, “I need you to fill me up. Astrals, I’ve been waiting to feel this again for so long.”

Swallowing whatever was left of his hesitancy, Cor slowly removed his fingers, making sure to stroke his own cock once, twice before allowing the younger Clarus to turn around and offer himself. The warmth and pressure Cor feels is almost overwhelming, he tenses as the other man’s body gives, allowing to enter slowly and deliberately. It was hard to keep himself from moving too fast. He can’t remember the last time they were like this, with Cor holding Clarus from behind as he penetrated the older man, feeling each and every muscle relax under and around him.

“Astrals, Cor, it’s been so long,” The older Clarus’s voice groans into his ear as the younger Clarus echoes the words with a moan of his own. “I wish you knew how much you mean to me and how much it-”

“Clarus, stop talking, just-,” Cor gasps as he nearly bottoms out. The fingers that were inside of him were now moving slowly, matching the slow pace his own hips started thrusting. He feels overly warm, his skin flushed and tingling. The burn of those fingers working him open is muted compared to the heat currently engulfing his cock. He growls as he moves against the body behind him, wanting to be filled more and more as his body craves the heat in front of him. 

The younger Clarus’s hips begin to grind back against Cor as the older man’s hips move to meet the action. Cor is lost in a haze as he keeps the movements going. He then remembers the last time he took Clarus, a chance moment in bed before the sun rose for that day. Months before the fall of Insomnia, he was awoken by the burn of stubble and the slow coaxing of relaxed kisses. Clarus loved who he loved; Regis, friends, comrades, especially his children… Cor found himself fortunate to be amongst those people. Clarus has whispered against his lips, _”Do it slow, but make it ache. I want to feel it today,”_ and Cor obliges as best he could. 

But right in this moment, as his arms wrapped around the younger Clarus’s torso, he feels as if his friend were still alive, loving him as much as he did then. He feels a third finger enter him, the once familiar burn causing him to groan into the younger man’s shoulder in front of him. He scrapes his teeth against the salt-kissed skin, listening for the gasp that came from the younger man. He feels the older Clarus’s mouth kiss his neck before breathing into his ear, “How much more?”

Cor lets out a sigh as he moves his hips in tandem with the push and pull from the men in front and behind him.

“Do it.”

The older Clarus kisses his neck again, moving from the junction of his shoulder to the lobe of his ear. Cor can feel the burn of Clarus’s cock pushing into him. He breathes through his teeth as his body adjusts to the feeling of being filled and whole. He can feel the rumbling groan of Clarus against his back, a hand splayed against his stomach to hold his body steady as hips push forward. Cor breathes out as both men seem to move in tandem. It’s enough that Cor moans out as Clarus finally settles in behind him. The younger Clarus takes Cor’s hand in his and guides it to his own hard erection. 

Clarus’s dick is thick in his hand, a shudder and a sigh shakes through the younger man’s body as Cor drags his fingers across the shaft. Clarus’s cock wasn’t incredibly long, but it was thick in a way that Cor could feel it days afterward. His fingers run over the head before trailing them back along the shaft, pushing hips forward into the younger man. The older Clarus follows and Cor groans into the younger’s shoulder. 

They get a rhythm going, the oldest taking the initiative, hips moving in a motion where they all could get the most pleasure from each other. Cor at the center, face flushed and breath staggering, tries to revel in the moment. The time for reflect would be after he’s done, when he wakes from this wonderful dream. With a twitch of older Clarus’s hips, Cor feels him hit his prostate, a shot a pleasure running through his body as his hips push back trying his best to hit that feeling again. The younger Clarus follows, growling as he grinds against the other gasping as the combination of fucking and the hand on his cock gets to be too much.

“Cor, just like that. I’m gonna come if you keep doing it like that.”

The younger man’s voice echoes in Cor’s ears as he keeps moving, his hand speeding up to just play with the head of the other man’s dick. He moves it like Clarus always liked it, fingers touching lightly, putting pressure on and off. It drove the other man crazy, but he’d always ask for more when Cor did it. The added action of him fucking the other from behind was going to put the other man over the edge.

Cor leans away from the older Clarus, going for the younger’s ear. He trails his tongue on the outer shell of the lobe, a smile growing on his face as he feels the man shudder beneath him. With a sharp snap of Clarus’s hips from behind him and a slow twist of his wrist, Cor suddenly feels the younger man’s whole body stop and clench around him. Cor keeps his hand moving, the come that was suddenly spurting forth was now getting caught between his fingers as the younger Clarus’s body twitched to a gasping, groaning stop. 

“ _Cor, fuck_ ,” the younger man growls out between breaths. 

The older Clarus grunts, thrusting his hips faster, sliding his hands to the sides of Cor’s torso down towards his ass. He grips Cor’s hips and begins to piston harder, causing the Marshal to yelp as his body is brought to meet with each thrust. He feels Clarus’s cock brush against his prostate and his body twitches in shock at the warm feeling that flows through him. He leans his head forward to bury it into the younger Clarus’s neck, breathing in the other scent and tasting the thin sheen of sweat. He bites down when Clarus rubs against that point again, Cor’s body pushing back wanting more of that feeling.

“Clarus, just make me come already.”

There was an answering growl both behind and in front of him. Cor felt the urge to laugh bubble up as he could imagine how both versions of Clarus could feel up to that task. He was right, noticing how the younger began shifting away from him, causing his cock to fall out. Cor gasped and was met with a warm, coaxing mouth. This was the older Clarus, his hand pulling Cor’s head around to face him while still fucking from behind. 

He could barely register the sudden hand surrounding his own dick, the younger taking up the task of getting Cor off. That familiar tingling warmth flows through his body, engulfing his senses until he can feel his body peak. He whines a “yes” into the older Clarus’s mouth as he comes, orgasm making his body writhe in between both men. The younger man slows his pumping, slowly going from head to length to hips before trailing up Cor’s abs.

Cor can barely register the come smearing on his skin as the older Clarus bites his lower lip when he comes inside. Cor returns the bite with one of his own, drawing the other man down from his high as he rides out his orgasm. The older Clarus moves away from his lips to nuzzle the back of Cor’s neck, lips slowly kissing the path along his shoulders. Cor closes his eyes, focusing on the slow touch as his body acclimates to the cool air surrounding them. 

“I know you won’t forget me,” Clarus mutters in between kisses. The younger one has taken to wrapping his arms around Cor’s torso, holding him close as the elder shifts inside and behind him. 

Cor smiles and answers with a groggy as he turns away, “I could never forget you.”

“Then don’t think of this as a goodbye. I know how you are with moving on. Don’t harden your heart to the point of being a shell of yourself. I wouldn’t want that. None of us would.”

Sighing, Cor bringing his arms up to gather the younger Clarus close, “Iris and Gladiolus would never allow that.”

A low rumble came from the older Clarus as he laughed, “At least there’s one thing we did right. They’ll keep you company long, long after my bones turn to dust.”

Cor hums in agreement. Clarus’s children were wonderful, strong, and stubborn - just like their father. If there was one reminder of the man that he left behind it was them. And since he was so closely knit to the Amicitia family, there was no way he would be left alone in this world of darkness. 

“You don’t haveta be so depressing right now, you know.” The younger Clarus shifts to bury his head in Cor’s chest. Cor feels his own body react and curl around him. 

The older Clarus huffs before spooning up behind Cor. The Marshal had never felt so much at ease. 

“Just wait until round two,” the older man mutters with a deep sigh as his arms pull Cor close. There’s a roll of his hips as Clarus adjusts himself; Cor’s body tensing as he feels Clarus pulling out. Right now, they’re a mess, but Cor breathes in deep as he allows himself to relax against both men. He knows he’ll wake up in a world covered in darkness, but it’s a comfort to be reminded that he is not alone both in his dreams and out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry that this part took so long to create. I have had problems just focusing enough to write and my RL job really takes the motivation out of me by the end of the day. 
> 
> Fun Fact - I'm thinking of bundling this fic with FLYF and see where a series can go from there. I have ideas. ;D


End file.
